The Drainer
"The Drainer", whose real name is unknown, is a female villain used in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She has the abilities of Draining, Puppetry and Ability Control, and she lived in Philadelphia before her capture and escape. Appearance "The Drainer" is a slight and petite young woman, who often looks younger than her actual age. She has very pale green eyes, a pale skin tone and dark hair cut to frame her face. She often wears expensive feminine clothes, and a few pieces of delicate jewellery, whenever she can. Her expression is usually a little arrogant and petulant. Abilities Her first ability - and the one which earned her her alias - is the ability of Draining. This is the ability to draw a person's energy, life and abilities from him or her, via skin contact. The victim is paralysed once the draining begins, and the energy lost is displayed as bright white light going into her hand. If the victim were to be saved before being completely drained, he or she would still feel weakened, and would lose aspects of his or her abilities. Her second ability is Puppetry. This is the ability to manipulate motor functions, controlling a person's body like a puppet. She didn't need either eyesight or hand gestures to use this ability. She could use it to control a person's movements completely, and could also block a person from using their abilities if they needed physical movements or contact to do so. However, she never developed the aspect of manipulating mechanical motors. ]]Her final ability is Ability Control, which enables her to control the abilities of others. She could activate and deactivate an ability at will, blocking a person from using them against her. She didn't need to know which abilities she controlled, or even know for certain that a person had one. She could also take over a person's ability and force her victim to use it against her or himself. Brief History "The Drainer" is known to have lived in Philadelphia for most if not all of her life, and to have come from a rich family. She is in her early thirties. She came to the attention of the Organisation shortly after having manifested, since she was using puppetry and draining to harm various people she disliked. Lowri Petrelli took the mission of capturing her, but ended up underestimating the woman. She ended up being drained herself, and killed in the original timeline. However, Amber Petrelli altered reality to save her mother, and this led to Pippy Gray time travelling to that day and saving Lowri. "The Drainer" was then captured by an agent with mental manipulation and was in the custody of the Organisation, until she escaped in a mass breakout. Immediately after her escape, her thoughts turned towards gaining revenge upon her captors. She originally considered killing the co-founders and their families, but finally chose to attack Peter Petrelli instead, after learning of his connection with three of the founders. She activated the intuitive aptitude he'd absorbed, causing him to lose control of it so that his family would have to fight him and try to capture him, and ultimately leading to his own self-deletion. However, months afterwards, she herself was manipulated into saving him. Nathan Petrelli blackmailed Sara Mitchell into using her outcome manipulation to cause "the Drainer" to block Peter's deletion, so that he could reform. Etymology Her real name is completely unknown. However, her nickname of The Drainer comes from her ability of Draining, the main offensive weapon she used when she was first role-played. Category:Characters